


【魄魄】四季甜食

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 校园AU
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 4





	1. 夏日限定荔枝糖

**Author's Note:**

> 文/为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> //白班长x鬼文娱委员  
> //OOC

**01**

现在已经是文化节结束后收拾摊位的时间了，吴映洁在班级摊位左顾右盼，时不时摸摸口袋。口袋里那封封面画了好几个小爱心的信，和一颗捂得快融化的荔枝糖已经在她的口袋里躺了一整天了，却依然还是没能送出去。

别看吴映洁平时吵吵闹闹一副什么都不放在心里的样子的样子，其实是有暗恋的人的，只是她隐藏得太好，除了她自己没有一个人知道。那个人就是他们班的班长，吴映洁喜欢他很久了，那是一个又高又帅气学习又好的男生，叫白敬亭。白敬亭总是安安静静的，在高中这个吵闹的年龄段人群中里面显得与众不同。吴映洁喜欢他这一点，毕竟自己已经是个小话唠了，怎么能允许她的男朋友比他还吵呢。想什么，吴映洁拍了拍自己的脸，试图让自己清醒，人家还不一定喜欢你，什么男朋友不男朋友的。

吴映洁是高一下学期的时候从隔壁的MG中学转学过来的，MG中学师资力量和硬件条件都没有PO中学好，她爸妈为了把她安排到这里费了不少力气。但当时的她有点不领情，内心反而有点埋怨。本身她就认为自己不是特别会念书的人，到哪个学校读又有什么不一样呢。这一转学她就要和她原本的好朋友分别，加入到一群不认识的人之中去，这又是何苦。转学第一天吴映洁除了早上上第一节课前自我介绍完之后，几乎没有再说过一句话。周围的同学之间互相是熟悉的，只有她，谁也不认识，没有人可以上课传纸条，没有人下课一起去厕所去打水，周围的人之间的亲密将她隔绝，她感觉自己像一条不小心游到了海里的淡水鱼，海水的盐度让她透不过气来。

第一节课下课铃响了。吴映洁没啥可以做的事情，也没人可以聊天，就呆呆的趴在桌子上玩自己的笔袋，这时候前桌的人回过头来：“要吃糖吗？”她抬起头，窗外的阳光有点刺眼，吴映洁被刺得眨了好几下眼睛才看清，是他，今天这个人还在国旗下讲话了，他叫什么来着。“我叫白敬亭，是咱们班的班长，你要吃糖吗，荔枝味儿的。”摊开的手掌里面放着一颗玻璃纸包裹着的白色硬糖。哦对，我就记得他的名字很好听。“好呀。”吴映洁乖巧地回答道。“你很喜欢吃糖吗？”吴映洁剥了一颗放在嘴里问道。“也不是，就是吃糖脑子转的快一点。”白敬亭回答着转过了身去。这是他们的第一次对话。

小孩儿适应能力还是快，一两周之后吴映洁就和新同学们打成一片了。从新朋友的口中，吴映洁知道了好多白敬亭的故事。比如白敬亭成绩好，在级里排名不是第一就是第二，白敬亭体育也好，不仅会打篮球，跳高也总是在校运会拔得头筹，不仅如此这个看起来安安静静的男生竟然还会打架子鼓。总之他是一个优秀的人，是学校里的风云人物。而这个人还有一个特点，喜欢随身带着糖，几乎无论何时何地，他的口袋里都揣着一小把荔枝硬糖，时不时拿出来吃一颗。这么优秀的一个人，爱慕他的小女生多的不得了。吴映洁的座位就在他身后，总是可以看到女生们偷偷跑过来，问他要一颗糖，然后脸红着跑走。吴映洁知道这其中的原委之后不免有些后怕，想到她转学第一天来的时候和他请她吃糖的事，为自己捏了一把汗，内心暗暗祈祷希望姐姐妹妹们不要误会，不要排挤她才好。

吴映洁自己也不知道是什么时候开始喜欢上人家的，然而等她意识到的时候已经“病入膏肓”了。她的座位在白敬亭的后面，经常上课上着上着就变成了盯着他的后背发呆。上课的时候他的腰背永远是挺直的，薄薄的肩胛骨透在校服衬衣上，脖颈白而修长，两侧细碎的短发轻轻搭在透光的耳朵上。这耳朵，看起来就好像荔枝味的糖。吴映洁看着看着就把自己的脸看烫了，红扑扑的像刚跑完800米，小手不小心碰到说不定能烫出个泡。怕被别人看到自己脸红，她赶紧闭上眼睛把头埋在课本后面。眼睛一闭上白敬亭的脸又出现在脑海，他的头发在阳光下是红棕色的，闪闪亮亮反着光，睫毛长而浓密，盖在深邃的眼睛上……想着想着吴映洁就在课上睡着了，就算是梦里，也全是他的声音，温柔地说着话。

转学快一年了，吴映洁不知不觉成为了人见人爱的开心果，她又活泼又漂亮，脑子里还全是其他人想不到的新奇想法，不仅同学们喜欢她老师也喜欢她，还专门安排她做班里的文娱委员，让她策划一年一度的文化节班级摊位。她早就想好了，班级摊位就安排一个鬼屋。说没私心是不可能的，鬼屋可以营造暧昧的气氛，她打算布置好了就邀请白敬亭来试试，如果气氛好的话就在里面告白好了。也不知道吴映洁的小脑瓜在想些什么，居然会想在鬼屋里面告白，但是她一点儿不自知，还想的满心欢喜。不知道表面看起来不会害怕任何事的白敬亭，会不会被自己的鬼屋吓到呢，吴映洁忍不住偷笑。而他会不会接受我的告白呢，想到这吴映洁笑不出了，开始紧张的构思情书内容，想着如果到时候紧张得说不出话，那就直接把情书塞给他看算了。

**02**

文化节前一天晚上，大家都不上自习了，都要去田径场帮忙布置摊位现场。说是帮忙，捣乱加趁机逃自习还差不多。鬼忙得焦头烂额，这边机关刚安装好，一群人打打闹闹跑进来又给弄掉了。鬼气的把全部人都赶回宿舍，宁愿自己弄也不愿意让别人捣乱了。粘粘贴贴，缝缝补补，鬼鬼一直沉浸在完成她的鬼屋之中，连身后站了一个人都不知道。“吴映洁。”身后的人突然叫她，吓得她尖叫，大喊了一声：谁呀！”手没注意一下扯掉了挂在顶棚的鬼头。“小心！”身后的人一下子扑过来抱住了她，把她护在了怀里。噼里啪啦鬼头掉了下来还连带着相连的机关，弄出了不小的声响。

安静下来之后抱住自己的人把自己放开，这时吴映洁看清了，是白敬亭。夜静静地，静到似乎能听到吴映洁胸膛砰砰的心跳，为什么心跳这么快，一定是因为刚刚被掉下来的机关吓到了，一定是这样。

“你怎么还没走？”白敬亭先开口了。“啊？啊！我在布置现场呢。”吴映洁终于回过神来，不自觉地回避他的目光尴尬地笑笑说。“现在已经九点了，十点就门禁，走吗？”“什么！现在已经这么晚了吗！”吴映洁沉浸在布置之中，没想到时间过得这么快。她急忙跑出帐篷，别的班的布置现场早就一个人都没有了，接着迅速转过身，又差点和跟在自己身后的人撞满怀。这时她也顾不上害羞了，赶紧跑回帐篷加快了手上的布置速度。白敬亭又撩开门帘进来了：“你不走吗？”“这个必须在明天文化节开幕前布置好，没事就差一点了，我很快就会回去的，你先走吧。”鬼鬼慌慌张张手忙脚乱，手上忙个不停。

过了几秒听见身后没有声音，一回头发现白敬亭还在。他走了过来，往她手里塞了一个东西，然后走到刚刚掉下鬼的地方，开始把鬼重新挂回去，边挂边说：“别急，我要帮你，毕竟这个玩意儿掉下来也有我的一份责任。对不起刚刚吓到你了。”说完对吴映洁笑了笑。吴映洁打开手，是一颗荔枝糖。她剥开糖纸把糖放在嘴里，那一瞬间吴映洁突然觉得很安心，这个人到底是有什么魔力，只要他在，就会让自己觉得一切都会顺顺利利。

“好了！”吴映洁把最后一个机关布置好，插着腰满意的看着自己的杰作，然后看了一眼手表，不好！21:59分了！“白敬亭白敬亭！”她急得大喊，“要关门啦！”白敬亭立刻从鬼屋里面跑了出来对她喊了一声：“跑！”他们跑了起来。白敬亭跑了两步，似乎想到了什么，立刻回头，毫不犹豫的牵起了吴映洁的手，“这样比较快！”。白敬亭的手大而温暖，吴映洁的小手被攥得发热，幸好是一个夜晚，这样她就可以藏起她粉红的脸颊，藏起她近乎震耳欲聋地心跳，藏起她内心满得快要溢出来的少女心事。

幸好宿舍里操场并不远，白敬亭赶在宿管老师关门之前一把把吴映洁塞进了女生宿舍，临走前向吴映洁挥了挥手，便转身跑向前面的男生宿舍了。

吴映洁三步并作两步赶紧上了楼梯跑进了宿舍。舍友看到她说了句：“回来啦。”她含糊的“嗯”了一声，赶紧从衣柜里翻出自己的小手机，开机，打开微信白敬亭对话框，正准备输入就看见白敬亭的名字变成了“正在输入中……”，过了一会，一条微信弹了出来，

白敬亭：“我到了。”

她赶紧回。

吴映洁：“我刚想问你有没有被关在外面哈哈哈，到了就好。”

白敬亭：“我腿那么长，跑得快，肯定不会被关在外面，你就不一定了。”

嘿这人怎么蹬鼻子上脸。

吴映洁：“嫌我矮？？？”

白敬亭：“不敢不敢，你可是我们班最宝贵的文娱委员。”

最宝贵，他说我最宝贵。少女总是看到自己想要看到的。天气热得很，她还是把自己蒙在了被子里，薄薄的一层被子把她和她的聊天内容藏在了自己粉红泡泡结界里，与周遭隔绝。

吴映洁：“这还差不多。”

吴映洁：“今天谢谢你啦，要不是你说不定我一个人布置不完。”

白敬亭：“大家都同学说什么谢不谢的，请我吃一顿满汉全席就可以了。”

配上了一个谢谢老板的表情包。

他什么时候变得这么皮了？吴映洁开始回想，一开始加微信好像是班长说要给班里同学拉一个微信群，加了之后其实说的话并不多，主要是白敬亭本来话就不多，而吴映洁内心本来就对人家有意思，怕被看出来再加上害羞，就更不敢随便私戳他。看来自己对他的了解其实也并不是很透彻，原来他也有不正经的时候。看到了他的这一面吴映洁内心的喜欢变得更加荡漾。在觉得他帅气的同时觉得他竟然还有点可爱。想到他名字的拼音首字母，于是偷偷给他改了一个备注“比较甜”，在吴映洁的十几年人生中，她吃过的任何糖都没有他给她的荔枝糖甜。

两人瞎扯了几句，斗了几个回合表情包之后就互道了晚安。吴映洁今晚睡得很安稳，睡着的时候嘴角都带着如糖般甜蜜的笑容。

**03**

第二天校园文化节盛大开幕，文化节一直是PO高中的重要节日，这一天每个班级都会有他们的专属摊位，而每位同学手上会发100张体验券，可以去除了自己班摊位之外的各个摊位上用体验券换取不同的东西。各个摊位经营的项目也不尽相同，可以选择卖吃的，或者卖小玩意，做魔术表演也可以。文化节结束之后会评出各种奖项，比如最佳食物策划班，最佳文艺项目策划班，最佳体育项目策划班等等，而最重要的奖项是文化之星杯，各班统计各班获得的体验券票数，全校票数最高的班级会得到这个奖杯。

即使没有奖杯，高中小孩的好胜心也不可小觑，各班都使出了浑身解数，1班卖的是关东煮，锅一开香味四溢，引得大家纷纷前往。3班是塔罗牌占卜，许多小女生抱着少女的小心思偷偷过去交出体验券。4班是体感跳舞游戏体验，只要在屏幕前摆出动作屏幕里的人就会跟随你的动作，不少男生女生在那围观，各种群魔乱舞，而周围的人笑得四仰八叉。相比起来2班的鬼屋看起来有点冷冷清清了，但是吴映洁一点也不心急，还不到时候呢她想。果然，夜幕降临的时候，一对一对的小情侣，或是暧昧中的男生女生来到了鬼屋，一时间鬼屋里尖叫声，大笑声混成一片。吴映洁在门口收体验券开心得合不拢嘴。

时间逐渐流逝，文化节快要打烊了，这时吴映洁有点心急了，她等待的那个人怎么一直都没有过来。她早就写好的情书正在她的口袋里，还有一颗早上随手揣在口袋里的荔枝糖。他会不会是在别的摊位玩的太开心了？吴映洁找了副班长帮她照看摊位，走入热闹的文化广场中。

找了一圈也没有看到白敬亭人，这时她来到了3班的摊位前，塔罗牌占卜。反正现在再不用掉体验券也没机会用了，进去玩一玩呗。吴映洁定了定神走进了帐篷。迎面是一个戴着兜帽的人神神秘秘地坐在一张桌子前。

22张牌在桌上扇形排开，吴映洁过去坐下，“兜帽”说话了：“下面请你想一个问题并抽一张牌。”吴映洁想了想，决定就问她当下最想知道的问题吧“我今晚到底能不能见到白敬亭”，一边想着她抽出了一张牌。虽然说是玩一玩，但是递给占卜师看的时候还是很紧张的。“哇哦～”占卜师看到后发出了感叹的声音，“正位恋人，代表道德、美学、更高层次的感情。在爱情中，它暗示一段新关系，或即有关系的新阶段，也可以形容沉醉于爱河。即使你心里想的问题不是爱情，也预示着会有新的进展哦。”是吗，吴映洁的心跳好像又变快了，这两天怎么总是这样，不会有心脏病吧。“这张牌今天只被抽出来过两次哦，刚刚抽出来那个人刚走呢，就是2班的班长，你知道他的吧。”兜帽接着说，“他去哪了？”吴映洁急忙问，“他去他们班的鬼屋啦，就在那边。”兜帽话还没说完吴映洁就跑了，把他一个人留在了风里。

**04**

吴映洁急匆匆跑到摊位，然而只看到了正在收摊的副班长，她问到：“班长人呢？”“哦他刚自己进鬼屋啦，说是想看看最终效果怎么样，我跟他说好了我收完外面就走，他一会会帮你收拾鬼屋内部的。”副班长说完就离开了。吴映洁攥了攥手心，鼓起勇气走了进去。白敬亭果然在里面，正在盯着他昨晚挂上去地鬼端详着，看到吴映洁进来了hello了一声。

“你在看什么呢？”吴映洁好奇地问。

“这个头让我想起了你。”白敬亭说。

？？？啥意思，说我长得像鬼吗？

“不是”，白敬亭好像才反应过来自己刚刚说了什么，“我的意思是想到昨天我们一起在这布置。”赶紧补了两句。

“不是说你长得像鬼的意思，你挺好看的，不是，挺可爱的，也不是不好看，就是可爱又好看……我还是闭嘴吧。”白敬亭闭上嘴，懊恼的挠了挠头，背过身去。

吴映洁太紧张了，手紧握口袋里的信。“白敬亭，我有话要对你说。”白敬亭回过头来，看到女孩儿脸上正经的神情，不由得也收敛了笑容严肃地看着她说：你说吧。”等了半天，女孩终于说话了：“你要吃荔枝糖吗。”说完两个人都笑了。白敬亭说：“你吓死我了，这么严肃干嘛呀哈哈哈，那我要吃。”鬼鬼表面笑着，内心却闷闷的。果然自己还是说不出来，信也拿不出来，自己可真是胆小鬼。把手伸进口袋，掏出了那颗荔枝糖递给了白敬亭。

白敬亭接过，在手里捏了捏，说：“既然你送了我一颗糖，我也给你一点回礼吧，说着从口袋里掏出了一个信封。看起来皱巴巴的，不知道在少年的口袋里待了多久。“本来想直接跟你说的，我一紧张就说错话，所以还是写下来比较好，你在这看吧，我给你打着光。”说完掏出手机打开手电筒站在旁边一动不动，像一尊雕像。

吴映洁疑惑地接过信封，打开了里面的信看了起来。

「吴映洁你好，我是班长白敬亭。如果你看到了这封信，意味着我这个胆小鬼最终还是没有把话直接说给你听，请你原谅我。

我曾是一个冷漠又孤独的人，直到遇见了你。你转学过来的第一天，我的目光就无法从你身上移开，看起来像是很活泼的人，在下课后一个人坐着，看起来有点寂寞，让人忍不住想要上去搭话，于是后来我就给了你一颗糖，这还是我第一次主动给女生糖，我对自己也是蛮惊讶的。

后来我逐渐确认，我是喜欢上你了，不管是在课堂上发言的你，还是和旁人聊天的你，还是默默写作业不说话的你，我总可以很快的在人群中知道你的位置，找到你的位置。彷佛你在哪里，光就在哪里。很不好意思说的这么直接，可是我总会想，如果这次不说，下次又不知道什么时候才会提起勇气。

如果今天不说，下次相见我们又不道会知道会有多少改变。我已经好几次放弃向你表达的机会了，这一次啊，我鼓励我自己，说什麼我也不会放过你。为了不让这份感觉成为永远的遗憾，所以我决定向你表达我的心意。

吴映洁我喜欢你。你愿意做我的女朋友吗。」

**05**

吴映洁捂住嘴，惊讶又感动地望着旁边的人，一句话也说不出。白敬亭看她这个样子会错了意，关掉了手电筒，说了声对不起就准备往外走。吴映洁赶紧拉住他的衣角，一头钻进了

那人的怀里，在他怀里蹭了蹭，算是点了头。白敬亭惊讶了一下，但是随即将女孩儿仅仅的拥入了怀中。白敬亭的怀抱宽厚而温暖，吴映洁不禁想明明他们都是差不多大的小孩，为什么白敬亭就可以让人觉得成熟又安心。他们就这么抱着，直到炎热的夏天将两人都闷出了一身汗，才依依不舍得分开。

“什么时候的事？”吴映洁终于说得出话了。“嗯......有一段时间了吧，具体什么时候开始的我也不知道。”白敬亭害羞地摸了摸耳朵。下一秒一个巴掌拍在了他身上，“你怎么不早说！”诶诶怎么回事。女孩边拍打他边说：“所以你喜欢我？”，女孩笑着。白敬亭看他这样子突然想逗逗她，于是假装正经地说：“我没有！”女孩果然打他打得更厉害，“你喜欢我就要勇敢地suo出来啊！”害得我胡思乱想这么多。“好啦好啦”白敬亭一只手捉住吴映洁的两只小手，另一只手掏出她刚刚给他的荔枝糖，单手剥开塞进了她嘴里。

女孩不说话了，嘴里含着糖含含糊糊地说：‘’里刚刚不是suo要次的嘛，干嘛又给我。”知道了女孩的心意之后，白敬亭突然胆子大了起来，说：“这个太甜了，你吃吧，我吃这个就好。”然后趁女孩没反应过来在她嘴角轻轻地亲了一口，“嗯荔枝味的，好甜。”说完就觉得自己仿佛要挨揍，赶紧跑出了帐篷。吴映洁反应过来赶紧追了出去，大喊：“白敬亭你给我站住！”，追了两步想起来摊位还没有收拾，只好喊了一句“你等着。”又转身回到鬼屋帐篷里。

吴映洁收拾着东西脸上都是抑制不住的笑容，太甜了，和嘴里的荔枝糖一样甜。晕乎乎收拾了一会，听到身后有响声，一回头白敬亭又回来了。“哼你还回来干嘛？”吴映洁是欣喜的，但是却故作生气地质问。“对不起我错了姐原谅我吧。”白敬亭做出一副乖巧认错状，自然而然地接过吴映洁手中的活帮她收拾了起来。“我这不是怕你又收拾不完要狂奔回宿舍。”“算你有点良心。”吴映洁笑着说。

帐篷外好一片月光，又新鲜，又明亮。满天疏疏落落的小星星，偷偷探着头。夏天的夜晚本只是闷热黏腻，而今天，它增添了一丝荔枝糖的味道，甘甜的清澈的，就像少年和少女之间不带杂质的爱意，成为了他们将会永远珍藏于心的味道，成为了专属于他们两个人的夏日限定。

**TBC**


	2. 春日限定感冒水

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 春日限定感冒水  
> 时间设定为【夏日限定荔枝糖】之前，高一下鬼鬼刚转转学过去的时候。
> 
> 白班长的心动春天。

“阿嚏阿嚏阿嚏......”身后的人又开始打喷嚏了，白敬亭默默的在心里数着，1,2,3,4,5,6,连续打了6个喷嚏。看来身后这位小朋友真是感冒得很严重啊，白敬亭在心里默默地叹了一口气。

白敬亭身后的这位同学是这个学期刚转学过来的，是一个叫吴映洁的女生。在这学期开学前老师就和他说了，让他这个班长在新学期好好照顾一下新同学。没想到刚开学一个月，这位小同学就感冒了。白敬亭作为班长，一直都有着强烈的责任感和使命感，因此新同学感冒了他总觉得他应该有点表示。可是他到底该怎么表达关心呢，白敬亭班长心里一点谱都没有。

白敬亭的母亲很忙，一年到头基本上都在外地出差。家里有两个弟弟，他的日常就是连同两个弟弟一起和父亲生活。一直以来他都好好地完成着他这个长子的角色，管教弟弟，照顾父亲，体贴母亲。可能是他长久以来一直和三位男性一起生活的缘故，当他面对女性的时候反而不懂他们的心思，不知道该如何适当交流。再加上他是个不爱解释的人，这就造成了很多啼笑皆非的误会。比如上次晚修学校突然停电，他当时的同桌凌蓉对他说说：“我好怕怕。”，本以为会得到他的安慰，结果他拍了拍人家肩膀说了句：“没事儿，怕着吧。”气得凌蓉两天没理他。其实他的意思是如果你害怕也不用觉得丢脸，不用担心我看不起你。

还有一次在冬天，他和欧欧两个人刚好一起来到教室门口，他看了欧欧一眼对她说：“你看天气这么冷，要不我先进去吧。”欧欧这个暴脾气，直接推门进去把门摔在了他脸上。其实他是想着天气冷，铁门把手冻手，他先进去开着门欧欧就不用碰门把手了。他也知道欧欧误会了他，但是总觉得解释起来很麻烦，就这么放着不管了。久而久之他有了一个外号叫注孤生，注定孤独一生的意思。这个名号传开之后他竟然还挺开心，这样他每天早上上课就可以方便的从柜筒里掏出课本，而不是掏出一堆奇奇怪怪的信封。

“白敬亭，你来回答一下，二倍角的正弦公式是什么，我刚讲过的。”数学老师看他上课心不在焉的，心想好哇你个白敬亭，被我抓到了吧，特意突然点他起来回答问题。

白敬亭回过神来，赶紧站起来把昨天晚上背过的公式背了一遍。数学老师看他回答的这么流利只好悻悻地让他坐下了。其实白敬亭心里也慌得不行，作为尖子生，上课走神这种事是很少发生在他身上的，要不是他每天晚上都有提前预习第二天上课内容的习惯，他肯定要被数学老师说一顿了。

专注的上了一会课，白敬亭突然感觉好像哪里不对，身后的小朋友怎么不打喷嚏了。想到这白敬亭转过身假装看教室后面墙上的钟，结果发现小朋友趴在桌上睡着了，看来是感冒了就困了。白敬亭又开始纠结了，如果现在叫她起来估计她也是没什么精神，但是要是就这样不管的话她会不会被数学老师骂？白敬亭不自觉的开始把腰背挺得更直，想要尽量挡住她不被老师发现。还好很快下课铃声就响了，数学老师也没跟一个病号计较，这让白敬亭松了一口气。

下午最后一节课后，同学们都陆陆续续去吃饭了，只剩下一个睡着了的病号，和白敬亭。白敬亭其实也不知道自己为什么特意留下来，没有和朋友们一起去吃饭。白敬亭看教室也没有人了，就侧身坐着，把手搭在椅背上，看身后熟睡的吴映洁。这个人本来是个活泼的人，平时特别爱笑，有趣的是她的笑声和别人不太一样，别人笑都是哈哈哈哈，而她是鹅鹅鹅饿鹅鹅鹅，每次白敬亭听到她的笑声都忍不住嘴角上扬。是什么时候自己开始注意她的呢，可能是从她转学来第一天视线就无法离开她了吧。

看起来小小只，古灵精怪的。好希望她感冒快点好啊。白敬亭突然被自己的想法吓了一跳，腾地站了起来，走出了教室外。没走两步又折回来把她挂在椅背上的外套给她披上，才放心地离开了教室。

上晚自习前白敬亭还专门绕路去校医室开了一瓶感冒水。手握着感冒水，好像有什么在他心里冒出了芽。他感觉自己好像对吴映洁有点不太一样，内心里其实隐隐约约已经有了一个答案。但是有答案是一回事，怂不怂又是另外一回事。这瓶感冒水在白敬亭的柜筒深处呆了整整一节晚自习，也没动地方。白敬亭不由得生自己的气，跑到走廊上靠着栏杆吹风。结果正好看到吴映洁的同桌王浩纶打水回来，左手是他自己的杯子，而右手拿着的是吴映洁的杯子。看到之后他感觉更气了，也不知道自己在气什么就感觉头上有火，跟着王浩纶进教室，结果看到吴映洁笑着和他说话的一幕。那一瞬间他突然觉得自己很好笑，擅自喜欢别人，擅自吃醋，擅自生气，可吴映洁还是病着，王浩纶好歹还给吴映洁打了热水，而自己呢，买的药现在都不敢送出去。自己瞎想了半天，回过神来的时候发现吴映洁不见了，可能是去洗手间了吧。趁这个时候，白敬亭从抽屉里拿出感冒水偷偷的放在了鬼鬼的抽屉里，没有让任何人发现，就像他青春期的小小心思，藏得不漏痕迹。

吴映洁很快就回来了，发现了抽屉里的感冒水。“诶？谁给我的？”吴映洁问了一圈，问道白敬亭的时候他虽然紧张得不行还是说了“不是我。”王浩伦在旁边打趣到：“说不定是暗恋你的人哦。”吴映洁一边说着屁咧，一边拿着感冒水端详了起来。最后实在是看不出谁给的，吴映洁放弃了，打开来按照说明书喝了一口，说道：“好甜，如果送我的人你正好听得到，谢谢你哦。”这句话轻轻的落在白敬亭心里，就像他也喝了感冒水一样甜。

从那一刻起，他给自己定了一个目标，虽然自己只敢以匿名的方式给他喜欢的女生关心，但总有一天，他会站在她面前，勇敢地告诉她他的心意。

春夜吵闹，虫鸣阵阵，可再怎么喧嚣，也比不上青春期少年第一次触动的心。

**TBC**


	3. 秋日限定糖炒栗

金秋十月，M市渐凉。又到了街边都是流动的糖炒板栗小贩的时节。吴映洁今天穿的有点少，看来现在已经不能穿短裙了，她心想，但是为了漂亮也没什么。她走着，脚步轻快愉悦，如果静心听说不定能听见她满心的欢喜一路边走边掉在人行道上，发出清脆动听的声响。

今天是她和白敬亭约好要去图书馆的日子。在一起也快四个月，这段时间吴映洁每天都对自己敬佩不已，自己这什么好眼光，找到了这么好的男朋友。高二分科，她和白敬亭都选择了文科，她当时还很纳闷，明明白敬亭数学物理特别好，为什么不选理科呢。

后来她看出来了，白敬亭选理科选文科都对他来说没区别，他每一科都很擅长。这一点让吴映洁又佩服又骄傲，要不是白敬亭按住她，她恨不得在升旗台拉个红色条幅，写着我的男朋友真的很棒！

吴映洁虽然学习也不差，但是相比起语文英语，她总觉得数学学着有点辛苦，白敬亭看她苦恼的样子，自告奋勇说要教她。如果是他教我的话，数学学起来都应该会很开心吧。吴映洁这么想着开心的接受了白敬亭的提议。

去图书馆的路上实在是很香啊，吴映洁吸吸鼻子，浓郁的板栗香从路边的小摊上钻进她的鼻子。她赶紧摇摇头，把美味的诱惑抵挡开来。内心不住的跟自己说都还没好好学习怎么就想着吃，等今天学完了就奖励自己吃一袋吧。这么想着，又多了一分动力，向图书馆的脚步愈发加快。

走到门口看到白敬亭已经到了。虽然他们在一起也有一段时间，但是大多数时间都是身穿校服的打扮。今天白敬亭穿了一个白色连帽外套和牛仔裤，简简单单的搭配穿在他身上竟不觉得普通，有一种安静又温柔的美好。吴映洁还没来得及打招呼白敬亭就看到她了，看了看她的小短裙，眉头一皱，快步走过来脱下外套绕过吴映洁的腰，把外套绑在了她的腰上。绑的时候吴映洁都没反应过来，迎面撞上少年清新又热烈的胸膛，又为自己的脸颊增添了一抹粉红。

“怎么了？”吴映洁红着脸问。

“你不冷吗。”白敬亭揉着少女的脑袋满脸无奈。

“一点都不冷好吗！”吴映洁一副绝不认输的表情。下一秒就被身旁的人握住了手。

“手这么冰，还说不冷，咱们还是快点进去吧。”白敬亭不由分说就牵着吴映洁带着他走进温暖的图书馆。看来他是冷到了呢，耳朵都冻红了。吴映洁看着少年微红的耳朵默默地想，放心地任由那人牵着向前走。

进了图书馆被图书馆静肃的气氛影响，两人都严肃了起来，找了一个人少的位置开始白同学的数学小课堂。白皙而骨骼分明的手在吴映洁的书上写写画画，温柔又富有磁性的嗓音竟让吴映洁沉浸其中。原来学数学也可以这么轻松愉悦沁人心脾的吗？这还是吴映洁第一次知道。

时间流逝，等白敬亭终于帮吴映洁梳理完一周的所学内容时，天色已经变成了暗蓝色。“啊我的板栗！”吴映洁轻说了一声。白敬亭刚好听见，一脸疑惑：“什么板栗？”“我就是想吃糖炒板栗了嘛，想了一天了。”吴映洁瘪瘪嘴，看起来可怜兮兮的。谁能顶得住这样的小眼神呢，白敬亭无奈笑笑，说：“好好，我们现在就去吃。”拉着吴映洁走出图书馆，走进了秋日洒落的银月光之中。

路灯下果然还有板栗小贩，板栗外壳和黑沙砾碰撞摩擦发出沙沙的声音，白敬亭买了一袋刚炒好的，塞到了吴映洁的怀里。吴映洁急匆匆就把手伸进去想拿一个吃，结果被小小烫了一下，但是这点困难在吃面前不算什么，她快速拿出一颗之后把一整袋塞回到白敬亭怀里，两手并用，剥开板栗壳，把金黄软糯的板栗塞进了嘴里。

  
“侯侯次哦。”她边嚼边含糊不清的跟白敬亭说。“你慢点儿吃啊。”白敬亭被她这一套操作气笑了，“没人跟你抢，都是你的，你慢点吃别烫着。”白敬亭边笑边自觉的帮吴映洁剥着。“白白你不吃吗，很好吃诶。”吴映洁嘴里嚼着还拿了一颗准备往白敬亭嘴里塞。白敬亭赶紧拦了下来，说：“这个我真不吃，我过敏。”“啊—”吴映洁一脸遗憾，然后又有点抱歉。

“真的好遗憾哦这么好吃的东西，你只好看着我吃了诶。”这语气怎么听起来有点欠揍。白敬亭看着女孩有点得瑟的小表情，突然使坏。故意神秘兮兮地说：“但是有个很甜很好吃的东西，我能吃你吃不到。”“是什么？”吴映洁果然上钩，睁着她闪闪的大眼睛看着他问。下一秒温热柔软的唇覆盖上来，夹带着轻轻的鼻息，呼到吴映洁脸上。

一秒两秒，吴映洁羞涩地回应，等到两人分开的时候，吴映洁映变成了一颗熟透了的大番茄。白敬亭正准备调侃一番的时候身边传来了一句话，“年轻真好啊～”回头一看买板栗的大爷整满面春风地在旁边看着他们，竟然忘了身边还有别人在！这回轮到白敬亭这颗番茄变熟了，赶紧说了声“大爷我们走了！”僵硬地离开。

凉风习习桂花飘香，少年和少女在初秋地傍晚走着，少女走在马路边缘走着，双臂展开仿佛在走平衡木，而少年再她身后看着，笑着，打趣着。回想起他刚刚得到的糖炒板栗味的吻，第一次觉得原来板栗过敏也是一件幸福的事。

**TBC**


	4. 冬日限定蓝莓酒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 既然工作室官微都cue了“冬日限定蓝莓酒”，哪有不写的道理🥺

白敬亭就算再傻，也知道他的小女朋友在生他的气了。从前天开始，吴映洁就没有正眼瞧过他，他对她说话她也是爱答不理的，更多的时候是一看见他靠近，就找了个借口出了教室，或者和前后左右攀谈了起来，看起来好不快活。

即使这样，白敬亭还是从她的无数个白眼里面推理出来，她确实是生气了。但究竟为什么生气，白敬亭真的一点头绪也没有。要说他这个小祖宗，平时也不是没生过气，可是平时她总是气了还不到半天，就自己不气了，啪嗒啪嗒的跑过来，让他猜猜她为什么生气。

他每一次都猜不出，还真不是他傻，恋爱中的女孩子心思可太奇妙了，有时候是因为他没有把最后一颗荔枝糖留给她吃，有时候是因为他有一点小感冒而没有第一时间告诉她，有时候又会因为没有吃到糖炒栗子突然生气，等等等等。就比如前两个原因吧，白敬亭还稍微可以理解，但像没有吃到糖炒栗子这种原因，怎么可能猜得到呢？

不过白敬亭也不嫌她闹腾，自己的女朋友不宠着又能怎么办呢，所以以往小打小闹，白敬亭都好好的道歉好好的哄着，小日子倒也甜甜蜜蜜，有惊无险。可这一次，他真的有点慌，要是知道自己做错了什么还好说，可完全不知道自己做错了什么啊。

这两天白敬亭一直在脑内复盘，从吴映洁开始不怎么搭理他那一天早上开始。  
行为复盘，action：

  
1.冬天的早上很冷，上学等她一起走了check；  
2.看她没手套把自己的手套借给她了check；  
3.为她开的打开的门check；  
4.作业也在周末教了她怎么做check，嗯行为上应该没问题。

  
接下来是对话上，因为从到教室之后她就不怎么理他了，那么错一定是出在走到教室前那一段对话之间。  
对话复盘，action：

  
吴映洁：早上好呀白白！  
白敬亭（面带笑意）：早上好。  
吴映洁：今天好冷哦，你说会不会下雪呢？  
白敬亭：我看天气预报说今天没有，过两天可能就是初雪了。  
吴映洁：到时候我们一起看雪吧！  
白敬亭（面带笑意）：好啊。  
吴映洁：你还记不记得我之前和你说的《来自星星的你》，初雪的故事还有吃炸鸡啤酒，白白你喜欢喝酒吗？  
白敬亭（义正言辞）：当然记得，酒的话不喜欢喝也不会喝。  
吴映洁：哦～没关系啦大家都18岁了，喝也不奇怪呀。  
白敬亭（乖巧）：不我没喝过，也不会喝。  
这个时候他们就走到教室了。

白敬亭思来想去也觉得没有哪里不对，连喝不喝酒这种刁钻问题他都自认为回答的完美无缺，毕竟她是他女朋友，要是在她不知道的情况下自己爱喝酒，说不定哪天就和别人去喝酒了，成何体统！嗯，那都没有问题啊，到底是怎么回事呢。

白敬亭也不是没想过找她问清楚，可这妞行动路线实在是刁钻，两天了也没找到单独和她聊聊的机会。眼看着今天晚自修也快要过完了，事情还是没有一点进展。白敬亭内心的不安和委屈让他心神不宁，干脆作业也不写了，走到走廊上吹风。

下课铃响了，四周一片喧闹，同学们打打闹闹三三两两都向宿舍去了，等四周再安静下来，已接近门禁时分。白敬亭叹了口气，回头看了看教室，已是一片漆黑，但是门还没关，估计是给他留着的。推门进去拎起书包，正准备走，教室后排突然传来一声：“是谁？”吓得白敬亭整个人都抖了一下。回头一看看见一个熟悉的身影坐在窗台上。教室窗户为飘窗设计，若是有个人坐在窗台上，再加上拉上了的窗帘，是看不出有个人在的，想必同学们就是这么忽略了吴映洁，才关了灯。

“是我。”白敬亭看清那人之后咽了咽口水，内心又开心又紧张，向窗台走去，坐在了她身边。“你怎么在这里？”白敬亭轻声问道。“我在这里，生一个大坏蛋的气。”吴映洁摇头晃脑地说道。

等等，她这个状态，好像不太对。白敬亭心里一紧，凑近她嘴边闻了一闻，身体一震。“你喝酒了？！”酒的味道他没喝过也闻得出，毕竟家父嗜酒如命。“我没有。”吴映洁坐在窗台上歪头看他，无辜的摇了摇头。

真是服了这个小祖宗了。白敬亭一把拉开窗帘，看到一个玻璃瓶子装着一瓶晶莹透亮的湛蓝色液体，瓶盖已开，酒香四溢。“这…这是什么？”白敬亭皱眉问道。“这个，是我自己做的，蓝莓酒！”吴映洁神情骄傲，像是在炫耀什么不得了的宝贝。那就怪不得了，商业制造果酒度数本不高，但若是自家酿制往往不易把控，很有可能就会造成这种喝了一点点就醉醺醺的局面。

白敬亭叹了一口气，接着又笑了。自己喜欢的不就是这么一个姑娘吗，活泼，大方，热情，又古灵精怪，当你觉得自己很了解她的时候，她又会做出一些意料之外的事情，让人觉得又荒唐，又可爱。白敬亭伸手抹了抹窗台上的尘，也在她身边坐下。

今夜有云，没有清冷的月光，窗外散发着暖暖黄光的路灯让本不寒冷的室内，变得更加温暖而动人。“所以你为什么生那个大坏蛋的气呢。”白敬亭温柔的问。“你知道吗！”吴映洁好像打开了话匣子，气鼓鼓的说了起来，“本姑娘为了酿一个成功的蓝莓酒，不知道失败了多少次，浪费了多少的蓝莓，最终成功了想要给那个大坏蛋喝哦，可你知道他说什么吗，他居然说！他不喝酒诶！”白敬亭听到这哑然失笑，没想到竟是这样。要是知道吴映洁亲手做了蓝莓酒给他，他怎么会拒绝呢。他拿起那个精致的玻璃瓶，在微弱的灯光下晃着，接着一饮而尽。好甜，真甜，和她一样甜。

“诶你这个人！你喝完了我怎么给他呢！”吴映洁看到这一幕急了，连忙伸手想要夺过瓶子，却还是晚了一步。她垂头丧气的瘫软了下来，说到：“算了，这个大坏蛋，我还生他的气呢。不给他喝就不给他喝吧。”没想到小小的蓝莓酒竟有这样的威力，竟让小姑娘没认出来眼前之人就是他口中的大坏蛋，真不知道是该说她酿酒技术精湛，还是说她不胜酒力了。

白敬亭也不想在她这个状况下费劲和她解释，便顺着她的话接了下去：“没错！大坏蛋有什么好的呢，不如给我喝。”没想到吴映洁突然端坐，对着他摇了摇头，说：“你不可以这么说他！”白敬亭乐了，不是你叫的大坏蛋吗，怎么又不让别人说了呢。“那你说说他都有什么好？”白敬亭忍不住逗起了眼前这个醉意朦胧的女孩。女孩像是内心挣扎了许久，最后也没说出口，只说：“总之你就是不能说他。”

就在这时，窗外似乎有点点星光动了起来，有什么东西从天空洒落。吴映洁反而是先意识到发生了什么的那个，“下雪了。”她说。白敬亭顺着她的目光望向窗外，真的下雪了，这个城市的初雪并不大，零零星星在空中飘着，像是被按下了减速播放按钮，隔绝了除了心动之外的所有杂音。“你知道吗，”白敬亭开口了，“有一个女孩告诉我说，初雪的时候所有谎言都可以被原谅。”“嗯我知道这个。”吴映洁轻声回答。

白敬亭继续说：“你刚说的那个大坏蛋，让我转告你，他一点也不喜欢你，一点也不觉得你可爱，他最想做的事绝对不是希望你每天快乐，他看到你一点也不会开心，他觉得你做的蓝莓酒不好喝。还有……他刚刚发现了一点……他可能一点也不爱你。”白敬亭觉得自己醉了，竟说这些傻话，也不知道这个小醉鬼听没听懂。

回头一看，吴映洁好像是睡着了，眼睛闭着，长而密的睫毛轻轻地抖动着。脸颊因为酒精而白里透红，看起来像是诱人的果，吸引身旁的人采摘。目光游移，光滑白皙地脖颈，清晰可见的锁骨，再往下是透过校服衬衣，若隐若现的圆润。虽还是高中生，但是吴映洁已经发育的很不错了，可能是冬日里平时都穿着厚棉衣，并不太在意内搭的情况，适才喝了点度数不明的酒，体内燥热。外衣脱去，这薄薄的衬衣反而让她凹凸有致的身材显得更加的性感诱人。

白敬亭看着看着下半身某个部位竟开始鼓胀了起来，最终忍不住，附身上前衔住女孩的小小嘴唇。他轻咬舔舐着吴映洁的唇，像是在吃舍不得吞下的糖，再向上，亲上她的耳垂，这刺激让吴映洁轻哼了出声，而这点声音，让白敬亭更加难以自持。而就在此时，窗外一阵寒风吹过，透过窗缝透了进来，让白敬亭瞬间停下了动作。

我……我在想什么，我在做什么？！白敬亭一惊，顿时羞愧难当，自己借着酒意未经过对方同意，就想睡人家，这实在不像他。白敬亭看向自己身下挺立之物，顿时觉得自己真不是人，甩手扇了自己一巴掌。把女孩扶起来，为她整理好衣物，扶着她送她回了宿舍。

站在浴室的花洒下，冷水尽数倾泻在白敬亭的身上，终于将他的醉意，他的不理智冷却了下来，顿时觉得自己真不是人，要是真的趁吴映洁微醺的时候做了那种事，他以后怎么面对她。可能也是酒精带来昏乱，冷水下，心跳，身体，因酒精而发热的头脑一一逐渐冷却，而女孩微醺那一幕更加清晰的出现在了脑海。顿时再一次脸红心跳，低头一看，得，刚刚的冷水又白冲了。

白敬亭终于处理完自己难以抑制的下身，清洗完自己躺在床上。对自己刚刚的所作所为批判了一番，又为自己定下了规定，若是自己不想与她交融，那也不算是男人，可这事，下次一定一定要在她清醒的时候，要经过她的同意才行。

身心整顿完毕，又想起了刚刚喝下的蓝莓酒，不由地笑了。他真的要谢谢她，多亏了这个女孩，这个冬天也像她酿的蓝莓酒一样甜。

**END**


End file.
